1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical score recognition device and a computer-readable storage medium, and, in particular, to a technique suitable to be used for recognizing a paper-based musical score with a high degree of accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been performed conventionally that a paper-based musical score is read out by using a scanner and the like, and that in read out data of the musical score, staffs, notes and other musical characters of various kinds are recognized thereby to create performance data such as MIDI file data and data for display/print from a result of recognition.
For example, Patent Literature 1 suggests an image reproducing device converting an inputted data row in accordance with a conversion rule to change a data row, generating an image made by expressing the converted data row in a second axis direction in order of the data row along a first axis, and print-outputting by a printer, and an image reproducing device recognizing data based on an image photographed by a camera and reproducing a data row in accordance with a conversion rule to change recognized data.
Conventionally, for a certain recognition target on a musical score, it is tried to achieve a recognition result as accurately as possible by using a specific recognition method. If the recognition target cannot be recognized by that recognition method, there is performed adjusting of a parameter or a threshold value of a processing, addition of a new conditional expression by acquisition of a new parameter, addition of a matching dictionary, and the like, thereby to enable recognition of the musical score.
If recognition is not possible even by such a measure, by devising a countermeasure such as developing another recognition method to enable recognition of the musical score, it is tried to output a recognition result as accurate as possible by using any one of recognition methods.    [Patent Literature] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-051677
For a practical use of a musical score recognition technique, it has been necessary to repeat such operations as verifying a recognition rate of a recognition result and adding measures to prevent error recognition of a musical score. It is quite difficult to completely prevent error recognition of a musical score, and there is a problem that by repeating such operations a recognition method becomes complicated, making improvement of the recognition method gradually difficult.